Dark
by anny385
Summary: Max goes to DC to find Logan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

"NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. Please don't sue.

"Dark Angel" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to their owners and creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. Please don't sue.

Author's Note: I have been watching Dark Angel and thought about doing an NCIS/Dark Angel Crossover. In this fic Logan and Tony are the same guy. I think that it's kind of funny that at the end of Season 2 of Dark Angel Logan said coming through, Federal Agent and Make a hole. Both of them he said as Tony too.

Dark

Tony DiNozzo was on his computer checking his email when a call came in from him from security from downstairs. His teammates and Gibbs were at their desks doing various things.

"DiNozzo."

"This is Daniel from Security. There's someone named Max who wants to see you."

"Send her up." Tony replied into the phone.

He couldn't believe it. Max was here. What did she want? Why was she here? He got up and sat on the desk waiting for the elevator to show up with Max.

McGee and Ziva looked up wondering what Tony was doing sitting on the edge of his desk and Gibbs also wondered what was happening.

The elevator dinged and Max walked out of it and into the bullpen. Tony pushed away from the desk and walked up to Max, but stopped short.

"You can walk without those mechanical legs."

"It's amazing what modern medicine can do." Replied Tony. "So why are you here?"

"It's gone."

"Are you sure?"

"!00 percent positive."

Tony stepped up to Max and put his hand onto her check and then pulled her to him and kissed her. He then looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too, Logan." Max said as she whispered in his ear.

"I go by Tony DiNozzo now." He whispered back to her.

"Are you going to introduce your girlfriend?" Asked Gibbs.

"Sorry, Boss. Everyone this is Max. Max this is my Boss, Gibbs. My teammates Ziva David and Tim McGee."

"Hello, everyone. So will I see you tonight? I know you have to work and I'll be at your house."

"Sure." Tony said. He couldn't wait to get home to see Max again. It had been a long time since he last saw her.

"Well, I gotta bounce." She said as she walked back to the elevator.

Tony smiled and walked back to his desk and sat down.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Dark Angel" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Okay, I will continue this fic. Hopefully it's as good as the first page. The chapter and this chapter are definitely AU.

Dark

Tony sat at his desk when Gibbs spoke to him.

"What did she mean about mechanical legs, DiNozzo?"

"A long time ago, I was paralyzed and had to use mechanical legs to get around."

"When was that?"

"A lifetime ago."

"So how do you know Max?" Asked Ziva

"We know each other from Seattle. I used to live there."

"What did she mean by a virus?"

"She was given a virus that attached to my DNA and it almost killed me. We couldn't touch, or I would die."

"So it's gone and why would someone do this?"

"Someone wanted me dead and she said it was gone and I am still here, so yes it is gone."

"Who wanted you dead?"

"Someone who didn't like me."

"Who?"

"I don't know. It's not like you could ask the virus and say why do you want me dead?"

"That is true." Replied Ziva.

The conversation was cut short when Gibbs's phone rang and it was time to gear up.

Finally it was time for them to shut the computers down and leave to go home. He couldn't wait to see Max again. He would have to fix them something good, but didn't know what. Maybe he would just order pizza. Depends on what Max wanted and what was in his refrigerator. Maybe he should buy a chicken and roast it. He remembered the time that he had tried that and the oven didn't bake it. He could try again. Maybe he should call Max and see what she wanted. She had slipped her phone number into his pocket and so he called. He went grocery shopping and picked up the chicken and other things.

The End


End file.
